


Diligence

by Elsian



Series: A Fond Companion [3]
Category: Becoming Jane (2007), Jane Eyre (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had not seen Tom for more than five scant minutes in the past fortnight, and spoken to him for even less. He knew the younger man was studying hard in the library, barely taking time to eat or rest and it was taking all his strength not to go in and forcefully drag the man away from his texts to spend time with Edward in peace. It was he himself who was always telling Tom he needed to apply more focus to his studies and it would be highly hypocritical of him to go and disturb the boy now that he was actually working diligently for once.</p>
<p>Edward missed Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diligence

Edward ran a hand through his hair as he paced his study, trying as best he could to suppress his agitation. The evening had come, and once again Tom was not joining him for their nightly discussions. 

He had not seen Tom for more than five scant minutes in the past fortnight, and spoken to him for even less. He knew the younger man was studying hard in the library, barely taking time to eat or rest and it was taking all his strength not to go in and forcefully drag the man away from his texts to spend time with Edward in peace. It was he himself who was always telling Tom he needed to apply more focus to his studies and it would be highly hypocritical of him to go and disturb the boy now that he was actually working diligently for once.

The old adage 'All work and no play' ran through Edwards head and he wondered briefly if he had been spending too much time with Tom. The younger man was clearly having some kind of influence on him, who would have never entertained such thoughts before meeting the young lad. Whether or not the influence was negative remained to be seen, Edward supposed.

Sitting down at this desk, he had the though to focus on the the accounts of Thornfield; working with figures could consume him like nothing else. Nothing else, at least, until Tom.

However, as he sat down at the desk, he was assaulted by memories, as if they teemed from the desk itself.

Tom was arguably the more adventurous of the two of them for the most part, in most things, and was quite willing to create purposes for most things beyond that of their natural intent, particularly since he and Edward had come together in a clash of emotion and desire. Edward's desk, wide and sturdy, had become a fond favourite of Tom's since their first encounter, and Edward was cast back to a night, now almost a whole month ago when Tom had decided to 'surprise' Edward whilst they were sat talking, dropping to his knees and loosening the older man's britches before he had really had time to acknowledge what was happening. 

Tom took Edward's length into his mouth with incredible ease, and Edward had cried out, unprepared. Conflicted ,he had looked down at Tom, hands on Edward's thighs holding him gently, but firm and committing that which only whores were supposed to do. It was unbelievably pleasurable though and his protests came out weak and half-hearted at best. Tom had pulled away from him but remained gripping his legs, inciting a small whine from the older man that he would deny most vehemently later on.

“I am enjoying this Edward.” He had chastised, already leaning down to continue his chosen task with a small smile on his lips. “So just relax and enjoy this as well.”

Edward was well beyond the point of arguing as Tom reduced him to little more than pleas and gasps, gripping the edge of the desk tightly, some of his precious accounting papers starting to crease under his fingers and the quill he'd been holding before Tom's ambush close to snapping in his hand. His mind began to drift and he was dangerously close when the maid knocked and opened the door, scaring Edward half to death. Tom stilled, but did not remove himself from Edward's cock. Edward wasn't sure if that was actually worse than if he had removed himself entirely.

He prepared to defend himself, waiting for the hysterics, but the maid said nothing, moving further into the room with a tray holding a decanter and two glasses. Edward quickly realised that Tom was completely obscured by the large desk. The maid simply saw her master sat as his desk, holding his quill and paper as though he were working. He glanced down to Tom, who had seemingly caught on to this fact as well. Tom's eyes narrowed, glinting with mischief and he moved once more, albeit at a slower pace. Inwardly, Edward groaned, but pulled some more papers towards him to further the pretence that he was alone and working.

“Just place the tray down on the small table please.” He said, rather proud of how steady he managed to keep his voice.

“Has Mr Lefroy gone bed already Sir?” She asked. Of course she would pick now to be conversational. 

“Yes, he was most exhausted this night, and retired early.” He replied, certain he had never been so desperate for someone to depart in his life. Underneath the desk, Tom hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Edward grunted, lifting his fist to cover his mouth in the hope of disguising his slip as a cough.

“Very well Sir.” The maid placed down the tray and picked up the extra glass that had been on the tray she had brought. “Goodnight Sir.” She said, and left the room, taking the glass with her. Tom finally pulled away from Edward, chuckling and holding his sides.

“Oh Edward, you are precious sometimes.” he said in between his laughter. Edward was not so amused, and still achingly hard. He grabbed the back of Tom's head, fingers tangling in that soft hair and pulled him forward.

“Why don't you put that smart mouth back to better use, Mr Lefroy?” He growled. Tom laughed, but eagerly complied, resuming his faster pace. Edward took a deep breath, still holding Tom's head tightly. His stomach tensed and he knew it would not be much longer. Looking down, he watched as his cock slid in and out of Tom's mouth, lips glistening and cheeks flushed red. He hit the back of Tom's throat as he continued to take him in ever further, but although Tom coughed wetly, he did not give up, persevering until he had taken in Edward in his entirety. He could hear Tom breathing heavily through his nose, and the room was filled with nothing but the wet sounds of Tom 's mouth moving slickly up and down on his cock and Edwards gasps and groans.

Edward noticed that Tom's hands were no longer gripping him, instead one was wrapped around the base of his cock and the other was pressed down against his own britches, pushing firmly with his palm. At the sight of Tom pleasuring himself, Edward groaned and came into the others warm, slick mouth, unable to provide any warning. Tom however, did not appear to mind and held Edward in his mouth until his member began to soften, eventually letting the now flaccid appendage fall from his mouth with a wet slap. 

As much as Edward wanted a reprieve, he was also not one to be in debt. Pushing back, chair scrapping loudly across the wood, he gripped Tom's collar and pulled the younger man to him. Swiftly licking across his palm, he pushed his hand into Tom's britches, stroking him fast, his grip firm with no intention to tease. Tom cried out, pressing his face to Edward's shoulder as he too reached completion, coating Edward's hand. The warm liquid coated his hand, dripping through his fingers and even sliding down his wrist. He could feel as it dampened his sleeve, most likely staining beyond rescue, but he could not bring himself to care in that moment. 

They leant heavily against each other, catching their breath and it had been a long time before either of them felt ready to leave the study. They had moved the small couch that Edward had in his study, sharing a tumbler of cognac as the maid had taken the glass meant to for Tom. The younger man had toed off his shoe and curled close to Edward, all sense of propriety seemingly abandoned. He had wrapped his arm around Tom, tucking him against his side. Content and feeling somewhat reckless, he had invited Tom to his bed that night. They had been forced to wake obscenely early so Tom could scurry back to his room without arousing suspicion, but it had been the best night's sleep Edward could remember having. 

Coming back from his trip into his memories, it occurred to Edward that he missed the intimacy he and Tom had created for themselves. He had never been so completely comfortable in another's proximity, able to sit and talk with Tom for hours, but also to just be together in a warm silence, sometimes not speaking for well over two hours but simply enjoying the others presence. 

Looking to his hand, he saw he had screwed the paper he had been holding into a crumpled mess, beyond use. Sighing, he rolled it into a ball and tossed it aside. This would simply not do. Ignoring his considerable pride, which was currently trying to browbeat him into leaving Tom be and continue with his accounts, he stood and made his way to the library, intent on finally seeing Tom properly for the first time in far too long.

As he walked, the worrying thought crossed his mind that Tom was not in Thornfield for good, and would be returning to London at the end of the autumn months to continue his education. Pushing the thought to the recesses of his mind, he quickened his pace, all the more determined to spend more time with the young lawyer-to-be.

Tom glanced up from whatever text it was when Edward entered the library, shutting the heavy door firmly behind him. The boy looked haggard, with dark circles forming under his eyes, a testimony to the nights he had spend awake working by only candlelight. Still, he gave Edward his usual charming smile, his face lighting up.

“Come to supervise me Edward?” he teased as the older man approached, taking the seat directly next to him. He said nothing, but pulled Tom to him for a gentle kiss, barely a press of lips, one hand lifting to cup his face. Tom smiled at him as he pulled back, placing his hand over Edwards, holding it to his face. He twisted slightly, pressing a kiss to the other's palm.

Then he smirked.

“I knew you would come to me first, my friend.” His eyes flashed, teasing and Edward got the distinct impression that he had been had.

“You really are the most insufferable reprobate, Mr Lefroy.” he scolded, tone firm but eyes soft and belying his true feelings. This he had missed also, the comfortable banter between them. Tom was far more willing to put up with him than most he had come across. He was not unaware that he was a 'difficult' man.

Tom smiled weakly, but did not reply in kind, confirming Edward's suspicion that the younger man was more exhausted than he was letting on. He dropped his quill to the table carelessly and pressed his forehead to the older man's, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

“I have missed you Edward.” He murmured, before pulling himself onto the other man's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly. Edward slid his arms around Tom's waist in return, pressing a kiss to his exposed neck, the younger having forgone his cravat in order to be more comfortable for his studies. 

“It is time for you to take a break Tom.” Edward stated, not allowing any room for argument. Tom didn't appear to have one to offer anyway, nodding his head shallowly from where it was tucked against the older man. Edward rubbed circles into Tom's lower back, assuming that it was probably aching from the fortnight of desk work. Tom groaned and arched into his hands.   
“Edward that is divine.” He leant down and kissed the older man deeply, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs as he sucked at the others tongue before pulling back with a nip at his lip. “Please, take me to bed.”

Edward wasn't going to argue with such an plea and he retrieved the candle stick from the table once they had stood, leading the way from the library and up to his quarters. They did not dare take the risk of holding hands, but they walked closely to each other, shoulder's brushing as they climbed the staircase. However, they saw no-one. The hour was late, even the servants were not in bed and they were able to secrete themselves into Edward's room without incident. Once they were inside and the candlestick safely deposited on a sideboard, Tom took Edward by surprise by pushing him back against the door, tucking his head under the taller man's chin. He wrapped his arms around him, perplexed.

“I must return to London in the winter Edward.” he muttered into his chest, barely understandable, and Edward felt a lump form in his throat. Apparently he hadn't been the only one with these thoughts. “I have missed you more than I thought possible in these past two weeks, and we have been in the same damn house. I do not know how I shall cope when I return back to the city. I cannot possibly be parted from you, not knowing when I might return.”

Edward pressed a kiss to Tom's head, breathing in deeply as his nose pushed against his soft curls.   
“I know.” he replied weakly. “I promise you, I shall do everything in my power to visit you, as often as my duties will allow.” He took a shuddering breath, eyes stinging with tears that he refused to allow to fall. 

Without him realising, Tom had slipped his hand into his coat and was now pushing something into Edward's palm. Opening his hand, he looked down to see a small glass vial filled with oil. Frowning he looked to Tom. They had yet to discuss this most intimate act, and yet here Tom seemed to be initiating it without saying a word.

“Tom, this is a big step. Do you not think we should wait a while longer? It...will hurt.” Edward tried to warn, but Tom shook his hand, pushing Edwards fingers closed around the vial. 

“I want this Edward. I want to feel you in all ways before I have to return to London. I do not want to spend another day of my time here without knowing you in the most intimate way each and everyday.” his eyes flashed, and his teasing nature made itself know, never entirely suppressed. “Besides Edward, I am completely expecting for you to return the favour at the nearest opportunity.” 

Without waiting for an answer, he began to pull Edward over to the bed, divesting him of his coat and shirt as they went. Edward returned the actions and they fell into the soft mattress shirtless and kissing softly. Tom ran his hands slowly over Edward's chest and spread his legs, allowing the older man to come to rest between them. As their groins connected they groaned into each others mouths, growing hard with a swiftness Edward had not experienced since his youth. Edward began to kiss down the others throat, lavishing his collarbone with attention as he set to work on the buttons of Tom' breeches. There was none of the frenzied fumbling of their other encounters, both of them taking their time as they divulged the remainder of their clothes. 

Finally they were naked together on the bed, Tom spread out in front Edward like some kind of divine offering, skin aglow in the candlelight. He took hold of one leg and pulled it slightly aside, spreading Tom before him and pressing a kiss to his knee. Tom smiled at him, eyes hooded. 

“You have absolutely no shame Thomas Lefroy.” He teased, but his voice was hoarse, exposing his desire. 

“You're wasting time Mr Rochester.” He replied, letting his head fall back against the pillows with a groan as Edward ran a hand down his calf.

“Simply savouring the moment.” Edward retrieved the vial of oil, lying innocently on the quilt beside them and began to coat his fingers all the same.

“There will be many more moments yet, my friend.” He could no longer see Tom's face, but he could hear the emotion in the statement, his voice thick. 

Waiting no longer, Edward set about preparing Tom with utmost care. He had a slight idea of what he was doing, but Tom guided him in his actions, letting him know when he was on the right track with gasps and groans. Edward briefly wondered how it was that Tom was so knowledgeable in this act, but decided that it was better for them both that he remained ignorant on that fact.

“I'm ready.” Tom finally choked out. Edward moved between Tom's legs, coating himself in the remaining oil as he did so. Tom wrapped his legs around Edward's narrow waist and the older man pushed forward into Tom's tight, warm body. It was exquisite, unlike anything he had felt before, and he had to stop moving for a moment, bracing himself above Tom as he tried to prevent himself from coming right in that instant. Tom laughed shakily.

“Too much for you Edward?”

“I'll give you too much.” He growled, rolling his hips so he was buried completely in the Irishman. Tom yelped, quickly moving to bite down on his hand to try to prevent any further noise.

“Christ, Edward.” He groaned out, trying to keep his voice low and tightened his legs around Edward's waist, his heels pushing into the small of the man's back, immediately reminding Edward of their first time together following his short engagement to Miss Ingram. 

The memory flared in his mind and he began to thrust urgently into Tom, pushing him up the bed with his force whilst Tom gripped at the sheets with one hand, panting as they found a rhythm together. Edward hissed in pleasurable pain when Tom dragged his nails down his back, leaving deep red marks that would remain in the morning. He returned the marking with equal fervour, latching onto the younger man's neck, sucking and biting hard. 

A wave of sorrow washed over him as he realised that the mark would not be for all to see, claiming Tom as his, instead covered by the man's cravat in order to keep their union hidden. A tear slipped out, unbidden and he pushed his face into Tom's shoulder to hide his face, ashamed. He kept up his pace, hectic and somewhat uncoordinated now, holding Tom tightly to him, the room filled with their pants and the slap of skin against skin.

Suddenly Tom cried out, and was coming between them onto both of their stomachs. He pulled Edwards mouth to meet his, his cry of ecstasy muffled between them. As he came, he clenched tightly on Edwards member, still encased firmly in his body and it pushed the older man over the edge, coming hotly into Tom, still thrusting his hips weakly until he was entirely spent. He collapsed on Tom, knowing he should move and clean up, but unable to force himself from Tom's strong arms that had come around to hold him tightly to the smaller man's chest, Tom's chin resting lightly on the top of his head. Edward pressed a light kiss to the nearest skin he could reach, salty from sweat, but soft and warm. 

They lay in silence for some time, only shifting when Edward's cock slipped from Tom's body as it softened. The candle was growing smaller and would soon wane, leaving them in darkness. The low light caught the thin sheen of sweat that was still on Tom's body. Edward thought the young man had never looked more handsome than he did in that moment, hair damp, eyes bright and skin aglow. He turned his head into the other chest, closing his eyes.

Tom said nothing for a long time, chest steady and Edward thought he may have fallen asleep. He decided to take a risk, although whether the risk was Tom's being awake or asleep, he was entirely unsure.

“I think I may love you Tom.” He mumbled, words mostly obscured as he spoke into the other's chest.

Tom's voice was heavy, but clear as he replied instantly

“I know, love.”


End file.
